


Moonlit Misunderstandings

by Suileye



Series: Lunar Eclipse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Will tag more later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileye/pseuds/Suileye
Summary: A simple diplomatic mission takes an unexpected turn, as a festival causes one Paladin to have to come to terms with feelings that he never thought he would have to acknowledge before.  Otherwise known as a Pining Keith with Established Shance fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a thought of what if the Paladins came across a culture where monogamous couples were not the norm, then it transformed into this multi-chapter fic starring a poor pining Keith. Hope you enjoy it, comment on it, or find me on Tumblr or Discord.

Another day, another attempt at diplomacy for the members of Voltron. During his early training session, Keith is stopped by an overhead message from Allura for everyone to report to the main deck.  
Apparently, Allura and Coran have made contact with a civilization that has resisted assimilating to the Galra Empire for the past 10000 years. Since their planet’s surface was mainly water and swamp like terrain, the Galra sentry ships had difficulty landing and traversing through the terrain. It made them easy targets to pick off by the locals.  
Judging by the gleam in her eye, Keith could tell Allura is ecstatic about the new development and hailed the leaders of the planet about meeting them just before she called in the Paladins. Coran had already prepared packing up the items they would need or want for this trip, a bundle of bags sprawled out beside what appeared to be a large round pot.  
“This is an ancient Taroian mobile pod. Its flat bottom makes it able to glide smoothly over the lakes and water systems of this planet, when it is powered up.” Coran states proudly, taking a towel to rub carefully into the blue carved etchings on the pod’s brown surface. Allura steps around the pod to stand in front of the Paladins. Her hand gesturing eagerly at the pod.  
“My father received that pod from the Taroians long ago, so I thought restoring it would make an ideal gift to earn the leaders’ favor. Don’t you think?” The others murmur in agreement, which Keith thinks is just a polite way of pretending like you have any idea if something is true or not. Coran quickly begins to explain more about the pod and the planet.  
“You see, the water formations on this planet have a higher density than the ones that you have experienced on Earth or the other planets we have made alliances with. The native Taroians have developed ways to handle the vast waterways, like this pod here. Mainly to allow guests from other planets to travel peacefully, without worry of struggling against the deep waters. Who knows what they have developed since our last meeting?” Keith stands corrected, clearly both Alteans were ecstatic about the planet, meaning the Paladins, aka Keith, had no means of avoiding socializing today. Fantastic.  
Quickly after the talk, the castle lands in an area that reminds Keith of the wetlands back on Earth. The flowing reeds and grass are more teal to his liking, but the soft dark navy mud that the castle has sunk into is very familiar. As they leave the ship, Keith notices shimmering spots across the water. Upon closer inspection they are revealed to be glass platforms floating on the water. Shades of blues and greens make up various pathways across the waters’ surface, leading the Paladins away from the wetlands and into open water.   
Keith, Shiro, and Lance were asked by Allura to follow her to meet the main diplomats. Coran has Hunk and Pidge stay behind momentarily with him to do a final test through of a mobile pod before they give it to their hosts. Keith lags behind the others, watching the three of them marvel at everything around them. The wetland area he could understand, but now they were just walking around in the middle of an ocean. He could see the potential of how the glass walkways made designs across the minuscule waves, but besides that, he was not too impressed.  
Lance on the other hand, is elated by the planet. Keith wants to laugh at how Shiro has a firm grip on Lance’s right arm, knowing that he is one jump away from diving into the water. Allura warns them both that swimming in this planet’s water would probably be more difficult than earth’s.  
“I don’t need the Grand Triad’s first impression of us to be three water-logged paladins.” Allura teases, but her threat was still there. No swimming until after the diplomatic proceedings. Keith could see the disappointment on Lance’s features, his shoulders dramatically drooping as he leans on Shiro. Shiro simply takes his left arm that was holding his elbow and wraps it affectionately around Lance’s shoulders. Keith lets out a disgusted groan when Shiro presses a kiss to Lance’s hairline, earning a glare from Lance and an unfazed laugh from Shiro.   
On the inside though, Keith is wishing he could have stayed back at the castle with Coran and the other two. Having to watch Shiro and Lance being the over-affectionate couple of the year is not good for his health. He can hide it with his usual angry outbursts and feigned annoyance, but he had to be honest with himself.   
He had crushes on two of his fellow paladins, the two that were in the perfect relationship that didn’t need his rage prone ass anywhere near it. The crush on Shiro was a long time coming. It probably began back in the Garrison, now that Keith thinks about it as they continue to walk across the ocean. Shiro was his mentor in most of his training classes, helping him see what it took to become a great pilot. It was only after the news about Kerberos that his true feelings rang out. Keith was devastated, he tore apart his dorm room, dropped out of the Garrison, and went to live in the desert shack. His heart wouldn’t accept that Shiro was dead, so he kept looking for answers.   
Seeing Shiro again after that, seeing that he was truly alive, only solidified his feelings for him.   
Lance, on the other hand, was a surprise for Keith. They were constantly bickering at one another. Lance seemed to have this inferiority complex with him, that Keith had no idea why for. They were completely different fighters. Why did Lance have to make everything a challenge?   
But, after the days in space grew into months, Keith found himself beginning to want those fights. He felt strange when Lance didn’t want to challenge him to a training session, or walked off with Hunk or Pidge when a fight got too heated. He wanted Lance to talk to him more, even if it was just another jab at Keith’s hair. He wanted Lance to be around him more.  
So, when one morning at breakfast Lance slipped himself under Shiro’s arm at the table, Keith’s heart dropped. It fell a little deeper with each word about how they realized their feelings. Keith pretended to be delighted by the news, following the motions of their friends. He just had to keep face, and someday he would be able to accept it.  
That day is not today, however. Keith is still a hopeless goner, watching his two loves croon at each other and walk together practically glued to the hip. As the ocean came to end, and the Taro civilization began, Shiro and Lance slowly separated from one another.  
If you call being barely arm's length away far enough, Keith grumbles to himself. To make matters worse for him, Allura suggested they walk closer together, to make an image of the Paladins of Voltron as a group and not individuals.  
"The Taroians have always been a group mentality society, even 10,000 years ago. Walking as a group will show them that we think the same." Allura whispers to the group as the glass pathways expand over the water and into the flowing fauna that surrounded their homes. Their homes were actually made of the hardened mud, a smooth navy surface that curved up high into the sky. The walls were so polished, they appeared to glisten like the glass pillars that adorned the pathways. Many of the structures had fauna built within the structure, the trunks and branches of trees weaving in and out of walls.  
As they walk, the glass paths spiral down into an open courtyard. Small rounds ponds and fountain are scattered around it, along with little groups of people sitting beside them. The Taroians are a tall species, matching the heights of the largest Galra shoulders with ease. But where the Galra had muscles and brawn, the Taroians had soft edges and billowing forms. Small children ran across the ponds, their spread out feet allowing them to balance on the water’s surface. Their matte skin that ranged from reds to yellows contrasted nicely against the blue background of their lives.   
They pass the playing children before halting at a luxurious fountain in the center of the yard. Three figures stand under it, skin shining like the flowing waters around them. At the sight of the visiting group, the triad quickly twists their arms together, hands faced with their palms up and wrists tightly against one another.  
Allura folds her arms together, mimicking the diplomats’ greeting. “The Paladins of Voltron are honored to be guests on your beautiful planet.”  
The tallest one in the center laughs deeply, their body shaking like the laughter is rippling down through their torso. A great smile forms on their face, seeming even larger due to the fact that they have little forms to their face besides a mouth and eyes. Their browline is more of a hairless ridge that receeds into a ridge where a nose could be on another species’ face. Long locks frame their face, almost like how clay is grooved to show hair on a scuplture. The tallest one’s locks bunch around the sides of their head, while the other two’s hairs flows down in collected ponytails over opposing shoulders.  
“It is us who are honored by your presence. News has rang around the universe about Voltron’s victory over the Galra Empire. We are Mixx Silen, Vera, and Quix” Silen gestures to the two Taroians on their left then their right. Both bring their hands towards Silen, letting them cover their joined hands with their own. When Allura moves closer to speak, they all lower their hands to their sides and smile down on her.  
“I am Princess Allura, and these are three of the Paladins, Keith, Lance, and Shiro, Voltron’s leader.”  
Each Paladin tries to do the hand greeting as their name is called, Lance having the best rendition do to their slim wrists. Allura stifles a laugh at their slight struggles, keeping up with appearances.  
“Now, I know we are currently at a time of peace, but Voltron would like to ensure safety for future generations in our universe. I would like to insight alliance discussions as soon as possible.” The Taroians laugh once again, shaking their heads in perfect unison.  
“As much as we would like to align ourselves with you, the union eclipse festival is about to begin. It is a sacred tradition amongst our people, and no treaties can be made until it is over.” Silen states, with Vera and Quix murmuring their agreements. Allura is never wavering however to let go of an alliance opprotunity.   
“If you will permit us then, we would love to celebrate your festival with you.”  
The trio chuckles and shakes their head. Their community seems to be a lighthearted one, from the constant smiles and laughter.  
“You cannot truly experience the festival with us, if you are only participating in one portion of it, so we must insist that you reveal any bondings that you and/ or your paladins possess at this time.”  
Allura glances over to Shiro and Lance, who nod reassuringly, before speaking. “We would not dare insult by not participating in your traditions, so my coupled Paladins would be honored to celebrate with you.”   
The three leaders stare down at Shiro and Lance, faces contorted into puzzled expressions. Then, the Quix locks their eyes with Keith, before a look of realization grows on their face and they click at the others behind them. Soon, the puzzled looks express into humored bliss.   
“Fantastic Princess Allura. You may follow me to the court hall, while my bond mates help your three bonded Paladins prepare for the festival.”   
Keith can feel time halt. They couldn’t possibly be alluding what he think they are? They couldn’t possibly think that he was a part of the relationship?  
But apparently they did, as the two beings excitedly rush over and try to push Shiro, Lance, and Keith along the glass floors. Shiro keeps Lance close to his side, while trying to backpedal away from the pressing hands. His maneuvers only manage to trap Keith against the two of them, finding out that the friendly hosts were very quick to surround them, smiles wide and welcoming, unconcerned by the Paladins’ clear distress. Keith’s heart beats rapidly, almost wanting to summon his Bayard to scare everyone away from him.   
Thankfully, Allura was not being rushed at, which allows her to run ahead and halt the leader from walking away.  
“Mix Silen, before we begin any preparations, might I implore you that you let my Paladins and I wait for the rest of our consort to arrive? So that I can breach them on what is occurring?”   
Keith could see the tension in Allura’s stance, but luckily Mixx Silen was not so keen to notice. Seems like the Taroians were not ones for noticing the smaller details in life. “But of course, your Highness. You all may wait here in the fountain area for your friends to arrive. Then, we shall prepare for the festival at starfall, as is tradition.”  
With that the rulers walk off, only encouraging Allura to follow them and talk about the festivities. By the time the others arrive with the tribute, Allura has gained more information from her talkative hosts.  
Apparently, due to a sacred legend that this festival revolves around, no relationship on this planet has less than three people within it. A couple by Altean and human standards is unheard of, possibly even taboo.   
“I know how inconvenient this may be for you, but I must ask you three to consider going along with their traditions.” Allura’s fingers press against her temples, clearly blind-sided by the turn this supposedly simple diplomacy mission has taken. She is not the only one.  
“You mean, pretend to be together romantically.” Keith says, trying to clip his words short to avoid revealing the nervous breakdown he could feel bubbling up inside him. He curses to himself, at the resulting expressions thrown at him, everyone clearly mistaking his words for a snide comment. Perfect. Allura raises her hands defensively at Keith, trying to calm him down.   
“Just until the festival is over and we can begin diplomatic relations. These people have a lot of political influx in this galaxy. Uniting with them may allow us to gain contact with some of the neighboring planets.”  
“Not to mention that their adaptive technological prowess may prove useful in enhancing the lions and the castle’s defenses against whatever Haggar is plotting.” Coran adds, Pidge nodding enthusiastically behind him. New technology could mean new ways to find intel on Pidge’s family after all.  
Keith looks over to Shiro for guidance, praying that his friend is not buying into this conspiracy. His hopeful looks drops as it meets Shiro’s pensive one.   
“We can’t underestimate Haggar.” Shiro states, making a stern look fall on Allura’s face.  
“Especially not Haggar. Her Altean quintessence prowess combined with the Druid’s might was the strongest weapon in Zarkon’s arsenal. Now that he is gone and the empire is under her command, we have no idea how she will move forward. Gaining Allies is vital now more than ever.”  
Keith cast his eyes down, knowing that Allura was right. But how could he pretend to be together with the two people that he is already crazy about? He would be volunteering to subject himself to Shiro and Lance’s cutesy flirting 24/7. He will essentially be a temporally accessory to their perfect relationship.  
“It will be fine, Allura. We got this!” Keith jolts his head up to stare at Lance, who seems perfectly comfortable with the current situation. He watches Shiro’s face soften at his boyfriend’s confidence, a soft smile tugging at his lips that Keith hasn’t seen since the Garrison. Back when he was still able to cause it to appear.  
“If it means getting this alliance, we can handle the festival. Keith, are you okay with this?” Everyone’s eyes were focused on the Red Paladin, making him want to escape deeper into the fauna just a quick sprint away. He didn’t want to do the festival, but what choice did they really have?  
“Of course I’m fine. It’s either this or losing the alliance.”   
Keith bites his cheek at the relief that wafted across everyone’s faces from his answer. Like he could have refused.   
Allura leaps to embrace him, only sourly conforming that everyone thought he was going to ruin the alliance.  
“Thank you, Keith. Thank you all. From what Mixx Silen told me, the festivals only lasts a few cycles. If we can keep the high triad’s favor, the diplomat proceeding won’t take any time at all and we will be on our way to the next distress signal.”  
Hunk chides. “Because that’s what we want, to rush through a festival of food and kinship and back to rushing through laser fire.”  
Coran twists his moustache, faking serious thought. “Who's to say we can’t do both? The festival is held mainly at night so I can always wake you up for some morning tunings of the castle’s defense mechanisms?”  
Hunk’s face blanches. “Please tell me he’s joking, Allura.”  
“While I am always looking forward to battle strategy and practice, the triad was keen to mention how this festival was a time of peace, not war. They look down upon even discussions of potential warfare, let alone practice during these sacred nights. I’m afraid the only job the Paladins of Voltron have is being an ideal image of gratitude.”  
Lance and Hunk share twin grins, dragging Pidge in for a victory hug, despite their feigned reluctance. Shiro steps back from Lance’s side, coming into Keith’s personal bubble. Keith refuses to look up at him, knowing from the stance Shiro had that this was one of his ‘be a team player’ gestures. Keith hated that gesture.  
“It will only be for a few days. I know you can do this, Keith. Everyone seems pretty eager about this planet.” Keith’s shoulders tense up, putting on a show of aggression. He knows exactly who was most excited about this planet. He hadn’t shut up about it since they landed.   
But Keith was going to play along, like he always did. Keeping up appearances would help him hide the stress this experience was surely going to have on his mind and heart.  
“I said I would, didn’t I? Even I can handle being in you and Lance’s aura of happiness for a few days.”  
Shiro stares him down for a second, like he was digging deep down to find out what Keith was really thinking. But pensive tension slipped away, allowing a grateful smile to ease onto his lips.   
“Thank you.” Keith simply shrugs his shoulders, turning to Allura and Coran, as they lead them away from the courtyard area. They slowly move out from the bustling city of glass pillars and deeper into the flora abundant wetlands. Buildings turn into plants and trees, flowers of vermillion and violet striking against the typical hues of the planet. The castle and their lions were still resting on the far off island where they landed. Despite Allura’s best efforts, Mix Silen insisted that the Paladins of Voltron come stay in the traditional huts that were only used during this festival.   
Said huts were located at an inlet far away from the city, smooth circular stones surrounding the sands and leading them towards the soft waves. The houses themselves were elevated above the water, suspended by what looked to be a hybrid of coral and tree life. Branches of cereleum with emerald hues deep within the cores twisted out of the water to hold up the darker greenish brown huts. The huts were circular, but had large openings in the front with warm colored fabrics draped within them. Each house was connected in a spiral pattern by the same coral glass that they walked across earlier.   
Shiro and Lance move towards one of the huts, but are ushered away by one of the locals. Keith endsup being nudged between their shoulders, as the local explained with a warm smile. Apparently, these huts were designated for the unbonded Paladins and the Alteans. As the participating bondmates, they were to be given a hut in the center circle, the smallest one for young triads. These huts were similar to the ones in the larger circles, only higher up and the windows were enclosed with the same glass that made the pathways.  
“I must mention, my dear Paladins, that the windows can be opened at your request like the outer huts. We simply have them enclosed as to keep any bond activities private and only amongst the bondmates participating in them. But I’m sure your triad will be very pleased by your accommodations.” Keith could feel his face erupt in a violent blush at the local’s implications. As the local scurried off with muffled giggles, Keith could see mirroring blushes rise on the other two Paladins as well.   
The locals fully intended on the Paladins participating in this Union festival, along with all the activities that came with it. It was a honeymooners’ paradise and Keith was trapped along for the ride.  
Keith notices Lance making little glances back to him, making him glare back in return. Lance huffs and rolls his eyes, grabbing a hold of the ladder leading up to their hut.  
“C’mon, Moody Mullet. Even you should be a little curious about what all they have in these huts. We might as well have some fun, before the festival starts.” Lance calls out as he begins to climb, long legs quickly scaling up the ladder. Keith refuses to admire the view from his angle below, choosing to scowl instead.  
“Like I want to do that kind of thing now!” His face falls a bit, when Lance freezes in his ascent. His heart leaps to his throat when Lance throws a teasing look his way. Smirk full on his face and blue eyes shining underneath long eyelashes.   
“I was referring to messing around with the furniture, but if you’re that eager.” The playful wink at the end has Keith reeling.  
“Are you kidding me?” Laughter erupts from above him, Lance quickly scurrying into the hut to avoid anything Keith might do next. Keith whips his head towards Shiro, but just gets a mischievous grin and shrug in return from the Black Paladin. Of course, Shiro would not be fazed by Lance’s meaningless flirting. He does it so much, it is practically breathing for them.   
As he watches Shiro quickly climb up the ladder to join his boyfriend in the hut, Keith rakes his hand down his face in realization.   
There is no way he was going to survive this mission. Keith is truly and utterly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith knows this is not the right thing to do. He knows that he should be back at the hut, checking everything out with Lance and Shiro. Not walking around in the foreign flora away from the huts. He could hardly see the blue waters of the inlet from the twisting branches surrounding them. It should be peaceful around here, just the kind of natural isolation that usually brings Keith peace.

But Keith feels closer to a panic attack than ever. He should have made a beeline for the princess' hut and talked to her about the festival. After the isolated in space incident, the two found solace in one another emotionally. Keith could normally tell her all of his worries and laugh at her straight forward answers. 

However, this wasn't a normal problem. Keith never really talks about his crushes, especially since he had never really experienced them until he got to know Lance and Shiro. He doubted Allura would understand his troubles, when he couldn't even find the words to describe them.   
Besides, Allura is already stressing about keeping these diplomats' favor for the whole festival. How long is this stupid festival anyways? And why did it have to be about romantic partners?   
Keith kicks the trunk of a helix shaped tree, earning a decent shudder from it. A second rustling sound breaks Keith out of his anxious worrying. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith spots a young Taroian run out from under a giant fern. 

"Great, just what we need." Keith curses under his breath. He could only imagine the faces he was making as he thought about his problems. Kid was probably running off to their parents now to cry about the scary paladin that landed on their planet. 

Now is probably better than later to return to the huts, before anyone else notices he's gone. The overhanging vine make a good cover for Keith, making it back to the inlet relatively unseen. The tricky part is walking back through the huts to his designated one. The water leaves little obstacles for him to hide behind.

“Why should I even hide? I could just say I was heading over to see where the others were staying at.” Keith reasons to himself, it’s not the truth but it is not a full on lie. Keith wants to talk to Allura or someone other than the power couple. Keith makes it through the main outer circle, feeling confident before a voice rings out. 

"Keith, there you are!" A worried princess followed closely by Shiro and Lance rush over to him. Water splashes up their legs as they ignore the water ways to cut directly through the shallow tides. Allura reaches Keith first, pulling him towards the huts with a subtle force that could only mean two things.

The locals are watching, so she still needs to keep up with appearances. And if this goes south, Keith is in deep shit when they get back to the castle.

Taking a quick glance, Keith groans as he takes in Allura's pinched but clearly pissed glare. He hunches over, accepting her tugs towards the walkways but refusing to be happy about it.

"It's not like I left before they even began the festival, whenever they do." Keith mutters out, earning another annoyed glare from the princess.

"If you had listened to Turel, our guide to the ceremonial huts, you would know that the festivals begin at first sight of the three moons. You would also know that due to their culture of heavy dependency and group bonding, seeing someone willingly leave the group alone causes them to worry. Especially a guest at their most sacred festival.”"

Lance pushes himself into Keith's personal space until he was close enough that Keith could count each freckle that is almost hidden by his tan skin. Keith would have thought about how he didn’t know that Pidge and him weren’t the only one with freckles, if the shove against his shoulder didn’t bring his attention back. Oh right. He is being reprimanded for being himself again. 

 

"Yea dude I know you think yourself a constant loner, but you have to at least try to act like you like people.” Shiro knocks into Lance's shoulder to quiet him down, also getting closer to him than Keith is currently ready for. 

“What Lance is trying is say is that while we understand that you like your quiet time to think, the locals have noticed. We can't simply walk around like in the Castle, acknowledging each other without being together constantly. We need to keep up appearances."

Keith wants to groan but bites it back. Outed by the locals, probably that water logged brat who ran to Shiro and Lance instead of their parents. Just because they didn’t know the meaning of alone time, Keith was going to be even more forced to hang around Lance and Shiro. Deal with them play up the part of a perfect trio, when they were just the perfect duo and then there’s Keith scowling in the background.

However, Shiro is giving him the look, feigning stern but head and eyes tilted in a pleading fashion. Keith knew that look from getting conned into long studying nights at the Garrison. Paired with Lance's glare- although Keith could swear there was something glimmering in his eyes, like he was sad Keith left (What a laugh)- Keith knew he couldn't say anything negative. Everyone is counting on this to work out. For him to be a team player, like they knew he could be. 

"Fine, I promise I won't run off again, but I don't want to be trapped in some rotten hut forever."  
Allura's features soften, clearly relieved by his answer. Shiro and Lance mirror her relief, making Keith instinctively relax his shoulders as well. Just because he didn't care for the situation didn't mean he wasn't happy that they all still wanted him around.

"Of course not, Keith. I was actually walking towards you three's hut to tell you that I explained the importance of Voltron's bond to the elders. While Bonded and Unbonded Taroians often stay apart during the festival, the elders have allowed us permission to interact freely with each other. Only during rest periods between the festivities, but it's something." Keith perks up at the explanation.

"So... I can still walk around and talk to you?" Allura smiles, expression soft at the earnest hope in Keith’s tone..

"Always, Keith. But for now, please stay with Shiro and Lance. The night sky is beginning to fall, which means the elders will soon be here to begin the Union Festival." With that, Allura squeezes Keith's shoulder, a familiar gesture before turning back to probably prepare the other Paladins. Leaving Keith alone with Shiro and Lance, who were just now realising how close they were to the red Paladin.

Lance leaps back, almost landing back in the curling tides if not for a steady hand around his waist. Shiro smiles at the nervous gesture before looking back at Keith. His left hand stretches out towards him, gesture not forcing but inviting.

"If you want Keith, we can head back to the hut and wait for the festival to begin together." 

Together... how Keith wishes it was that simple. To just be the partner that this planet wants him to be, that the two of them want him to be, but that he knows can never be. Grabbing Shiro's hand, he allows himslef to be tucked between the two of them as they walk back towards the huts. Lance slips an arm around Keith's own arm, probably just to make sure he doesn't fall into the water but Keith still relishes the warm emanating off of the tan man's side. The warm press of Shiro's fingers as they lead them along.

He knows that once this festival is over, they will return to the castle and act like nothing has changed. Like all of these close moments were just temporary acts to please the natives and nothing more to the actors within them.

Keith knows that he is not going to be able to forget these quick caresses and how the warmth of their skin lingers on his own even after they make it to the hut and climb into the bolstered walls. He knows this.

But that doesn't mean he won't enjoy them while they last. Fancy himself with fantasy looks of love and longing before cold reality whips around once again. Taking a deep breath, Keith enters the hut's drape covered entrance, stepping into his temporary dream.

One he hopes he never wakes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter. I wish I could have written more, but work has given me major writer's block. This chapter is just a little filler to show some of Keith's worries. But instead of explaining his worries to anyone, he is going to rush in and enjoy it while it lasts, per Keith fashion. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter finished soon, which will be the festival opening and spring bathing scene. Until then, hang in there everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, trying to hash out how the festival would go turned how to be harder than I originally thought. I wanted to show Keith's struggle with belonging with Shiro and Lance, but I didn't want it to be similar to a lot of self confidence issues I have seen (more Lance's field in the fic world). Chapter four has more done to it, so it will come soon after this one I hope. Read the end of the chapter for how I imagine this au splits off from s3.
> 
> I also want to thank you for the comments, especially iamdeafanpage, who has seemed to have more hope of this continuing than I did sometimes.

The hut is lovely, intricate carvings running deep into the wooden walls that curve around them. Pale glass folding partitions across one side of the hut, shadows of flowing forms and clothes behind them. Looking over to the other side, Keith notices that the windows were more translucent on this side than they appeared outside, letting him see the full skyline of the planet against the raised forms of the other huts. Stars are slowly pinpricking across the sky. The festival would be starting soon.

Twisting his head away from the thought and view, Keith holds his breath as he faces the largest piece to the room, a circular bed that pratically emcompasses the entireity of the hut. Pillows and sheets have been pushed around and hung up at different angles, no doubt Lance' doing while Keith ran off. Seeing the crumpled sheets causes a lump to form in Keith's throat that he quickly swallows down, wondering what the two of them were doing before they noticed Keith's absense.

Thankfully, a large crash from behind him let Keith distract his mind from those troubling thoughts for a hopefully less flustered Keith in the future. However, flustered Keith seems to be more present than he first hoped as he is faced with the scene of a poorly clad Lance. His surprised expression on his features far too cute to be allowed.

“Oh shit, don’t shatter, don’t shatter!” Lance’s frantic breaths fill the air, as Shiro carefully picks up the glass screen. A careful swipe of his hand to check for any cracks and Shiro gives Lance a comforting smile. 

“Looks like this stuff is far sturdier than Earth glass, good for us then.” Shiro smiles at Lance, earning a soft glare and tongue sticking out towards him by the tan man.

“ It was still scary you jerk. I just wanted to try on the fancy robes, not destroy the hut before we even stayed in it!”

“Fancy robes?” Keith interjects, clearly missing the chance to join the playful banter and teasing grins. The smiles fall slightly but return on Lance’s face as he pulls several pieces of cloth out of hiding.

“Yea, Keith. You were off in Mullet land to initially explore the hut, and we found these robes placed out for us. They are mandatory for the festival start and must be worn, so no Paladin armor for us.” Keith glups down his earlier confidence of being to handle this festival, whatever little that was.

The robes were… trouble was the best word in Keith’s mind. Incredibly sheer fabric that looks more like water than something Keith could actually wear. They were all a faint shimmery gray, that caught the little light from the hut’s glowing flora beautifully. Keith could only imagine what Shiro and Lance would look like in them, and had to remember how to breathe. 

“H...how do we even wear these? Where do I put my blade?” Keith fingers the grip on his Marmora Blade. He’s never really been without it, especially after learning what connection it held to his past. 

Lance glances down at the dormant sword, before glancing over to Shiro. Keith watches the silent conversation, feeling one again out of place but keeps an indifferent mask on his face. No wistful glances, just enjoy this while it lasts. Finally two pairs of kind eyes and soft smiles fall on Keith’s face.

“We know how important the blade is to you and I think Lance has a way for you to carry it without any trouble.” Shiro says calmly, before Keith’s vision is suddenly blocked by tan skin. 

“Okay, strip.” Lance places his hands on Keith’s jacket collar but Keith unconsciously flinches away. 

“What?” Keith bites out, knowing from their return flinches that he sounded more angry than surprised. Lance’s eyebrows go down in frustration, before he huffs and waves a hand in front of the robes.

“If you want me to show you how to keep your blade on you, you have to strip and put the robe on first. That’s how getting dressed works, remember Mullet?” Keith glares back at Lance, before shucking off his jacket.

“I knew that.” Keith mutters under his breath before peeling off his shirt, keeping his eyes on the ground and not on the two men watching him take off his clothes. His hands falter at the hem of his pants, but he simply groans to himself. There’s nothing weird about getting dressed, calm down, Keith reprimands his wandering thoughts. They literally get changed together every day. They have even showered together, so being nude in front of just them should not make Keith this shy.

Keith was many things but not shy or body conscious. 

Still, Keith refuses to look at either one of them as Lance drapes the robe over his shoulders. The fabric falls to below his knees, but rise to just above when Lance uses Keith’s knife to hold the excess fabric around his waist. It’s strange to feel the weight against his lower back than his hip, but Keith is silently relieved to still have it with him. 

“Okay… that should hold… not much to these robes…let’s add an extra pin just to be safe.” Keith listens to Lance’s soft muttering, really talking to himself than anyone else. He glances over to Shiro, who is putting his own robe on, but then waits and looks back to Lance. He must be just as lost as Keith when it comes to this kind of thing. 

After a few more fabric twists and hands pressing against Keith’s frame- to make sure everything is fitting right (Keith is certain), the three paladins are finally dressed in the robes. 

Although these robes are probably meant to be more flowing, Lance adjusts each robe to the paladin’s comfort levels. Keith is surprised by how they each differ and how Lance knew where to fold fabric in just the right way. 

The robes were sheer enough to allude to their body shapes, but Lance pleated the excess fabric around their waist to keep anything from being really exposed. Keith’s robes drape lightly around his shoulders, but tightened around his waist and hips where his blade resided unseen. Shiro is similar in looks to his, tight around his torso and loosely flowing beyond his waist. Lance’s fit contrasts with the other twos, but in the way best for his build. The top of the robe was draped loosely enough around his shoulders and torso that his chest could be seen when he bent over or turned the right way. However, the robe is intricately folded around his waist so that it flows down lower in the back than the front, accenting his legs wonderfully.   
Keith feels his face grow a little hot, but forces it down. Lance made them all look fantastic with a fabric he hardly knows, and Keith wants to rather see them without it again. Why couldn’t they have met this planet before all of these feelings made sense in Keith’s head and he could simply brush them off? It is way too exhausting for him, despite how much he said he would enjoy living in this dream. Time to distract himself once again.

“How do you even know how to do this?” Keith asks, ignoring the nth flutter in his chest that day when Lance’s eyes lighted up by his question. 

“My one cousin is a fashion designer. And since we all lived so close together, me and my siblings always got recruited to help them experiment with fabric and designs. Learning how to fold fabric the right way just came with the job.” Lance laughs at the end, trying to act like it is no big deal. Shiro clearly doesn’t buy it, as he gathers Lance in his arms. 

“Don’t let him fool you, Keith. Lance is great at a lot of things, he just refuses to admit it.” Lance tries to shove him aside, starting about how he was only okay with some things, but his words of refusal flitted out into peals of laughter as Shiro pressed quick kisses repeatedly against Lance’s lips to shush him.

It is ridiculous how lost they get in one another, and even more ridiculous how much Keith wanted to be a part of it. The play fighting, the compliments filled with love that they had to be true. He wants it all, but is being reminded that he is just a bystander with a guest pass that is going to expire as soon as he got used to it. 

Keith’s sudden tenseness seems to pull the couple out of their own little world, sharing an embarrassed look with one another before removing themselves finally. Lance unconsciously wipes his hands down the robe, like he was cleaning off some invisible dirt. He then tweaks the front of the robe, so that the beading along it is aligned the right way before doing the same to Shiro and Keith. 

Keith looks down at Lance’s hands as he shifts the arrow design left and right on Keith’s chest. He admits that he was a little…. Distracted by the cloth’s sheerness to notice how extensive the beading actually was on the robes. They seem to mirror that accents on their paladin armor. Each of them have the three paladins’ colors interwoven within each other. 

As Lance finished adjusting the robes, an odd chime rings out across the oasis. The trio steps out of their hut to see everyone gathering around the large pool in the center. Seeing Allura’s white hair as they walked towards it, they rush down to greet her and see what is going on.

Taroians of all ages are walking around the pool chattering amongst themselves, excitement practically visible in the air around them. Walking across the waters, they left the spiralling walkways for their guests and young ones to use. 

Allura checks their approaching forms and waves them over to where she and the other paladins have decided to stand. Their robes had similar patterns but monochromic beading to their own colors on them. Coran and Allura's beadings matched the hues of their eye markings, which suited them nicely. They all were wearing the robes in a similar fashion, loose and flowing around them. 

“Shiro, Keith, Lance. How have you all been?” Coran calls out to them, the man clearly to see them together and ready for the festival. “And might I say, fantastic job fixing up your robes, not how I was taught but it suits you all.” Coran winks towards Lance, making Keith wonder if he knew about Lance’s fashion knowledge. Probably with how much he knew that the two bonded during their time in space. 

“Of course, Coran. And hey, any of you know how they made this awesome robes so quickly? It’s like I’m wrapped in a waterfall but wouldn’t this beading take ages to do?” Lance pipes in, flicking a finger through the opening in his robe’s side to tug at the beading. 

Allura mirrors Lance’s enthusiasm in her reply. "Simple! The Grand Traid was so pleased that we would attend their festival, they had their entire royal seamstress group set to revamping some of the robes with the Paladin colors.” Coran nods along, elaborating more when she took a breath.

“ Exactly! Apparently, the Taroians are very skilled with bending the minerals abundant on this planet to their desires. All they needed was a few ticks to adhere the new patterns onto the traditional robe patterns.   
Fascinating stuff, isn’t it?” The Alteans’ clear excitement by the Taroians’ abilities is overcome by another ring of that mysterious sound.

Turning their attention towards the center pool, they see that the sound is coming from the Grand Triad. The three of them are slowly walking around the pool, their long fingers running along the edge and causing the sound to ripple out across the waters, almost like how it sounds when you circle the ring of a crystal glass. 

The crowd begins to close in on them, making Keith reach subconsciously for his blade, but two hands stop his own. Lance and Shiro come on either side on him, leaning down to breathe softly in his ears. 

“It’s going to be okay, Keith.” Shiro’s voice is filled with reassurance like after a long battle and Keith needs to hear comforting words that he can rest until his fingers stop itching to grab his bayard and train.

“Yea, just gotta relax and go with the flow.” Keith snorts at Lance’s confidence but his words do make him relax, if only a little. Too much and he may wake up before he’s ready.

Keith sees Allura wave them to go closer to the center pool and notices the other traids gathered around it.   
He not so much walks but allows Shiro and Lance to lead him over to join the Taroian bondmates They all have their hands joined together and looking up towards the rising moon. It looks so close to them, far closer and larger than the star that was their sun here.   
As the trio joined the circle of the other bondmates, Mixx Silen begins to speak.

"The great moons rise and tell us that the time for unity has finally arrived. The union eclipse festival begins at the moons’ joining in the sky and their story told throughout the generations of Taro.” 

Mixx Silen steps into the pool, with Vera and Quix circling around them. Their arms reach out towards the moon, which has risen high enough for the newcomers to see that the moon is not actually just one moon alone. Two smaller moons form the center of it, one eclipsing the other. They are only distinguishable from the darkened colors from the shadows made by the others. 

This wasn’t anything like what an eclipse is like on Earth, and Keith is so in awe by it that he almost ignores the beginning of Silen’s tale. 

“Long ago, when the Taroians were still one with the world, it was the moons that ruled the seas. Their first forms are the ones we were shaped after. They ran across the waters, shaping the lands and life as we know it. The largest moon was once known as Tahn, gliding along the surface as they pleased.” 

As they spoke, Silen glides around the pool, allowing Vera to step into the center and begin their part.   
“Alongside Than was the second moon, Ro. Although they could travel faster around our world, Ro always found themselves pulled back to Than’s being. They shaped the skies to also revolve around the world that they created.” Vera holds out a hand and is gently pulled away from the circle by Silen. They continue to glide along the edge, as Quix begins to speak.

“Finally, there was the third moon, O-ix. Always following their two loves around the world they cared for and grew, but O-ix wanted more. They wanted to prove their bond to Than and Ro, so that they will never feel apart. Their path to the true triad bond is what we celebrate during this festival. We honor the three moons and their union by following the path as they have done before us.” Quix glides alongside Silen and Vera. They silently rotate around the pool, slowly raising their joined hands together towards the raised moons.

“Let the Union Eclipse Festival begin!” The Grand Triad chants out in perfect union, earning a resounding cheer from the Taroian people. The inlet is brimming with joy and elation,and then silence. As quickly as the festival began, it stopped. Or so Keith thought.

But pressing hands and bodies guided them away from the huts, away from their team. Keith looks toward Lance and Shiro for guidance but they seem just as caught unaware.

“Wait… Where are we going?” Keith yells out, but is returned with laughter. 

“Why to the sacred pools, of course. Every night of the festival begins with the cleansing of the body and souls to be truly ready to walk the true path of the bond.” One tall taroian says, smile large on their face and almost eery at how unfazed they are by the humans’ confusion.

“We will lead the way. Taroians always now the way during the festival and soon you will too.” Another taroians says idly. Murmurs of agreement ring across the travelling group, as they continue to lead Shiro, Keith, and Lance across the pathways. Some are walking off of them but most of walking on them, for no reason than to be close to the Paladins.

“Traid cleansing is key to the festival, as the Grand Triad will show you. The Grand Triad knows all about the true bond.” 

“Even Paladins of Voltron will be able to see what a difference a true bond makes.”

“Yes, once you have been bonded, life is never the same.”

More words spill out beyond them, but they are lost to the wind to Keith. His hands tighten their grip on Lance’s and Shiro’s, who return it. This festival is so important to the Taroians, but not to them. Not to Keith. It can't be. He can allow himself to be swept away by the pleasures of it, but he can't let it change his life. His path is not leading to a true bond as the festival claims. His is a path of dreams and ideas to remember that can never be true. He knows that. Doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again.
> 
> So not to spoil too much hopefully, but bere's what i have so far:
> 
> Shiro was found shortly after the big battle- and they all kind of trade lions, like the lions will sense who will be best in a certain situation and use their bond to call them over. 
> 
> This is during the time where Lotor is still Mia, so they are kind of concerned what his plan is. But they also see this as a major chance to gain allies. 
> 
> In the next chapter, we will have the all important bathing scene, where the trio gets to now how being a triad works. We also get a glimpse at how Taroians see gender and relationships, some sexual identity thoughts, and how Shiro and Lance are actually taking the whole pretend to be a triad. Hope you enjoy it and ask me questions if I forgot anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly read over and then posted, so if there are any problems, hopefully future chapters will be clearer. The next chapter will start with the beginning ceremonies of the festival and how the new 'bonded' paladins are coping with all of this.


End file.
